


关于霍格沃兹的13件小事

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1.大家都觉得格兰芬多魁地奇队队长崔胜澈的守护神会是狮子或者灰狼之类的动物，但据某斯莱特林所言是他家养的小型犬。“白色的很可爱的会围着人蹦蹦跳跳的那种。”

2.总有人向院长举报斯莱特林违规使用*福灵剂，但最好的魔药学教授在尹净汉身上也找不出痕迹。

3.洪知秀解释了很多遍他不是霍格沃兹的学生而是*伊法魔尼来的交换生，韩裔美籍看脸有时候真的缺一点点说服力。

4.文俊辉说他本来在中国已经被门派录取了，但很明显两边教学处的交接出了一点问题，猫头鹰总和鸽子在他家门口打起来。

5.权顺荣在听说沙特阿拉伯的交换生可以养老虎和狮子之后提出也想养一只。

5.1.沙特阿拉伯的同学说在他们那边老虎和狮子都是小动物，有条件的会养龙。

5.2.在权顺荣提出养龙之前先被12个兄弟捂住了嘴同时李知勋警告他会把他扔进龙窝里。

5.3.虽然不知道权顺荣有没有真的被扔进龙窝里，但三强争霸赛的时候他抢龙蛋那一关做的真的很不错。

6.也有人举报拉文克劳违规使用福灵剂，全圆佑说他真的没有。

7.李知勋的宠物是一只蟾蜍，他的蟾蜍是全霍格沃兹唱歌最好的蟾蜍，好到合唱团的老师打算在李知勋毕业以后怂恿他把宠物留在霍格沃兹。

8.新生入学的时候不被鬼魂吓到的不多，徐明浩是没被吓到的几个里主动去吓鬼的，*差点没头的尼克都被他的断头舞吓了一跳。

8.1.据知情人士透露徐明浩和文俊辉在中国都学过御剑飞行所以飞行课总能拿满分。

9.金珉奎做饭很好，好到脾气最差的家养小精灵都认证，但他的魔药学总在及格边缘徘徊，因为他每个学期都会炸掉几个坩埚。

10.李硕珉在练习*阿尼马格斯的时候曾经变成过一只海狗。

11.有传言说夫胜宽有人鱼血统。“拜托连麻瓜都知道不同种族之间有生殖隔离，他们的神奇动物学都是零分吗？”“但也存在*媚娃混血和巨人混血啊。”

11.1.也有人说尹净汉有媚娃血统，但某格兰芬多证明没有。“如果有的话现在追在尹净汉屁股后面跑的人能再多一百倍。”

11.2.甚至有人说李知勋也有媚娃血统。“我看还不如说我有人鱼血统来的靠谱。”

11.3.还有人说权顺荣有仓鼠血统，嗯……

11.4当然也有人怀疑李硕珉有人鱼血统，大家一致认为这比夫胜宽那条可信。

12.崔韩率也解释了很多遍他真的是霍格沃兹的学生不是伊法魔尼的交换生。

12.1.所以为什么韩国人去霍格沃兹上学呢？

12.2.如果中国有门派的话韩国应该也有对不对。

12.3.但罗琳说亚洲唯一的魔法学校在日本。

13.李灿守护神是水獭，因为太可爱了一旦召唤出来就会被哥哥们追着跑。

*福灵剂：一种在喝下后可以让人在十二小时之内都很幸运的药水，但在比赛、考试或竞选中禁止使用。

*伊法魔尼：位于美国马萨诸塞州的魔法学校。

*差点没头的尼克：格兰芬多常驻幽灵。

*阿尼马格斯：指自身能够变成某种动物，同时又保留自身魔法法力的巫师

*媚娃：媚娃有惊人美丽，她们的皮肤像月亮一般泛着皎洁的柔光，头发没有风也在脑后飘扬。可与人类结婚，原著里媚娃的后代仅限女儿。


	2. 关于霍格沃兹的13件（划掉）22件小事

14\. 李灿其实出身于龙类研究学者家族，小时候的理想是去沙漠研究火龙。

15\. 夫胜宽和李硕珉在猫头鹰来信之前差点被一个叫*泽维尔资优青少年学院的地方录取，据说跟他们有相同天赋的小孩叫声波。

16\. 崔胜澈这一届的魁地奇比赛格兰芬多几乎全胜。

16.1.直到斯莱特林派出了尹净汉，胜率变成格兰芬多斯莱特林五五开。

16.2.不是说两位之间有私情的意思，毕竟尹选手的个人实力也是十分出众的，包括运气。

16.3.拉文克劳也想过派全圆佑上场，但据队长所言当他去邀请时全圆佑声称他正在发明魁地奇电子游戏，不参加任何课余活动。

16.4.后来那款游戏在麻瓜之中卖得不错。

17.小道消息：李知勋文俊辉私下练习阿尼马格斯变成猫离开宿舍的时候差点被别人的宠物猫骑了

17.1.两位变形了也还是公猫，被骑的原因仍然有待讨论。

17.2.后来李知勋创造了“一键绝育”法术。

17.3.“一键绝育”大部分巫师都不知道是什么意思，但抱着宠物来的人仍然络绎不绝。

18.权顺荣确实想过要不要变老虎。

18.1.但大家都知道的，不但被他的朋友们制止了还被老师警告了，校园里不允许出现大型猛兽。

18.2.李知勋还差点对他用了摄神取念想看看到底他为什么这么喜欢老虎。

19.徐明浩因为喝茶的习惯跟英国本地学生非常合得来。

20.崔韩率占卜学的成绩出乎意料的高，可能是他精神环游世界的样子得到了教授的认可。

21.金珉奎打魁地奇也蛮有天赋，但他不上场的原因主要是他作为击球手球除了能砸到对手以外砸到观众席的概率太高了，安全起见，裁判建议赫奇帕奇不上金珉奎。

22.洪知秀曾经女装试图逃脱情人节女生们（还有一部分男生）对他的围捕，但强壮的肱二头肌出卖了他。

22.1.不是说不好看的意思，漂亮还是很漂亮的，所以来年情人节他收到的情书和巧克力就更多了。

*注释 

泽维尔资优青少年学院：X战警中的变种人学校


End file.
